Various types of manual processes can be carried out with a worker with a hose and switch, the hose connected to a pressurized medium. Examples include pressure washing, abrasive blasting, spray painting, and others as are known in the art.
In this type of operation, the worker activates the switch in order to start the flow of the pressurized medium through the hose in order to achieve a desired result, for example paint or clean a work piece.
A dangerous situation could develop in the event that the switch became stuck in the open position, or if the worker locked the switch in the open position. In such a case, the pressurized medium would continue flowing through the hose continuously.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,738 discloses a fryer system having a vat having four sides and a bottom. A plurality of heat exchange tubes extends across the vat. A spray unit having at least one nozzle disposed above the plurality of heat exchange tubes is operably connected to a fluid supply. The spray unit is oriented to direct a flow of fluid onto the sides and bottom of the vat and onto the heat exchange tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,738 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There is a need in the art for systems and/or methods to control pressurized systems.
There is a need in the art for systems and/or methods to shut off pressurized systems.
There is a need in the art for systems and/or methods to limit operator error in the use of pressurized systems.